Sungminnie?
by dhedingdong95
Summary: "ah aku melupakan sesuatu sepertinya. Semua orang perhatian padanya. Mungkin kau salah satunya. Jadi bisa kutebak jika kau masih penasaran dengan keadaannya kan? Sudah kubilang ia baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi pasti kembali"/ Perjuangan berat Sungmin untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya lebih dulu daripada sang sahabat, Ryeowook / T. KYUMIN, YAOI, BL, romance, drama, chapter. RnR?:)


**-dhedingdong95-**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre: romance, yaoi, BL, BOYSxBOYS, KYUMIN, slight KYUWOOK, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ntah ini bisa dikatakan terinspirasi atau remake, yang jelas saya mengambil inti dari salah satu film indonesia. Jadi yang mungkin pernah tau ceritanya, ini BUKAN PLAGIAT. Tapi memang saya mengambil inti ceritanya dari film tersebut dan ada banyak modifikasi menyesuaikan cerita di FF. FF ataupun jalan ceritanya, sepenuhnya milik SAYA.**

**HIHIHI SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA \(^_^)/**

**WARNING TYPO! YAOI! BOYSXBOYS**

**don't like? DONT READ! **

**NO BASH!**

**Chapter1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bundang Jeongjandong Cafe.**_

_**Gyeonggi-do, 10.15PM**_

"Sungmin-hyung! kau lihat namja yang menyanyi di panggung itu? omona, suaranya bagaikan hembusan angin dari surga!" namja berpawakan kecil itu tak henti-hentinya memuji seorang pria berambut coklat brunette yang bernyanyi di atas panggung menggunakan kalimat hiperbolanya.

"kurasa tak ada yang menarik darinya" sahut sungmin acuh sambil menyesap minuman di depannya.

"aku serius hyung! kau tahu? dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. murid tingkat pertama, namun telah dipercaya menjadi ketua kelompok menyanyi di sekolah kita. sangat hebat bukan?" Ryeowook masih saja memberikan pujian pada namja yang ketampanannya bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata.

"kau... tak berniat untuk ikut menjadi bagian dari kelompok menyanyi itu kan?" Sungmin bertanya ragu. Ia akui jika suara Ryeowook jauh lebih bagus darinya, namun tak adakah pilihan yang lain? Bukankah Ryeowook suka memasak? Mengapa ia tak memilih bergabung di kelompok tata boga daripada menyanyi?

"kurasa itu ide yang bagus" Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah.

"ah hyung, sepertinya dia terus menatapmu!" Ryeowook berbisik pelan melihat Kyuhyun tak jarang melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya bersama Sungmin.

"benarkah? mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" ucap Sungmin cepat sembari membuka dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang puluhan ribu won dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Dua namja yang bisa dikatakan sama-sama memiliki wajah manis, kemampuan yang diatas rata-rata, dan sikap rendah hati yang ditujukan ke semua orang. Mereka telah bersahabat semenjak taman kanak-kanak, walaupun pada kenyataannya Ryeowook lebih muda satu tahun dari Sungmin. Namun itu semua tak menghalangi kadar persahabatan mereka, banyak orang yang menganggap jika mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung atau bahkan saudara kembar. Hal ini dikarenakan wajah keduanya yang cenderung mirip, dan juga dimana ada Sungmin disitulah Ryeowook berada.

.

.

.

_**Anyang Art High School**_

_**Gyeonggi-do, 09.00AM**_

Saat ini Sungmin dan Ryeowook telah berada di antrian panjang pendaftaran kelompok menyanyi. Terlihat jelas pada raut wajah Ryeowook yang riang dan terkesan sangat bersemangat untuk mendaftar kelompok tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang sesekali menghembuskan nafas panjang karena merasa bosan.

"tulis namamu di kertas ini lalu nomor yang bisa dihubungi, pastikan tidak mengikuti kelompok belajar ataupun ekstrakulikuler yang lainnya" sikap antisipasi yang berlebih dari Kim Ryeowook dibalas dengan raut wajah datar Kyuhyun diikuti nada suaranya yang terdengar dingin. Meskipun begitu Ryeowook yang nekat dan terobsesi pada Kyuhyun akan terus berjuang hingga ia dapat bergabung di kelompok menyanyi.

"apa...apakah aku boleh bergabung?" Sungmin bertanya gugup. Tentu saja, ia merasa tak yakin dengan kemampuan bernyanyinya. Tetapi atas dasar apa ia bersikeras mendaftar ekstrakulikuler ini?

"hyung-ah, bukankah kau masih terdaftar di kelompok taekwondo? setauku kau bahkan telah memegang sabuk hitam" balas Ryeowook dengan mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Bukan tanpa dasar Sungmin tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung di kelompok menyanyi, walaupun ia sadar jika kemampuannya tidaklah diatas rata-rata. Ia sudah cukup berfikir bahwa inilah saat untuk membuktikan, jika ia tidak selalu berdiri menjadi bayang-bayang sahabatnya. Ryeowook memang satu langkah lebih maju darinya. Tidak, Sungmin tidak kalah. Hanya saja Ryeowook yang memiliki wajah manis nan imut selalu bersikap lembut dan sangat mahir untuk mengambil hati orang lain, membuatnya menjadi terkenal di kalangan siswa yang lain. Tak heran pula kalau ia menjadi murid kesayangan para songsaenim dan tidak pernah absen meraih gelar juara umum di sekolahnya diikuti Sungmin yang menjadi juara kedua. Hal ini terus berulang hingga mereka berada pada tingkat terakhir sekolah menengah ini. Sungmin tak iri dengan apa yang Ryeowook dapat, namun kali ini ia tak mau mengalah untuk mempersilakan Ryeowook mendapatkan cinta pertamanya begitu saja. Sungmin harus lebih berjuang agar ia mendapatkan cinta pertama lebih dahulu daripada sahabatnya satu ini.

"ehm... tapi.. apakah tetap tidak bisa?" Sungmin memainkan kedua telunjuknya mengusir rasa gugup yang menjalari perasaannya. Baru kali ini ia melakukan hal nekat untuk mengalahkan Ryeowook, namun apa yang akan ia dapatkan?

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk dengan berkas pendaftar lain dan tentu saja tak sempat merespon pembicaraan kedua sahabat tersebut, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

"sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, jika kami tak akan menerima anggota yang telah terdaftar di kelompok ekstrakulikuler lainnya" ucap Kyuhyun pelan pada akhirnya, lalu melanjutkan lagi acara catat mencatatnya.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, baiklah."

Tak bisa disembunyikan memang ketika wajah Sungmin menggambarkan rasa kekecewaannya. Sepertinya bukan dengan cara ini Sungmin dapat mengalahkan Ryeowook untuk masalah cinta pertama mereka.

"tunggu!" suara itu menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempat pendaftaran. Buktinya Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara. Entahlah, feelingnya mengatakan tidak terlalu buruk tentang ini.

" kau tidak bisa bergabung dengan kelompok ini. tapi kau dapat melihat kami latihan di ruang musik. jika kau mau, kutunggu setelah pulang sekolah" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda salam perjumpaan.

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan membalasnya melalui sebuah anggukan semangat. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Setidaknya kesempatan yang ia harapkan sudah terbuka sangat lebar.

"sejak kapan hyung berminat untuk bergabung dalam kelompok menyanyi? bukankah menyanyi di kamar mandi saja kau sangat jarang melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook penuh selidik saat mereka berdua jalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing.

"haruskah aku bercerita semuanya kepadamu Wookie-ya?" Sungmin menjawab dengan enteng. Bisa jadi ini semua karena pengaruh moodnya yang sedang berada pada tahap sangat baik.

"ya. karena aku sahabatmu dari dulu. aku bercerita semuanya kepadamu dan kau HARUS bercerita semuanya padaku" Ryeowook berujar kesal dengan menekankan kata 'harus' pada kalimatnya.

"tetapi pernahkah aku memaksamu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku? bukankah itu semua hanya kemauanmu dan tanpa adanya persetujuan dariku sebelumnya Wookie-ya?" Sungmin melemparkan pertanyaan mematikan untuk Ryeowook. Mungkin ia cenderung lebih pendiam dari Ryeowook, namun dalam masalah perdebatan Sungmin tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"hyung kau menyebalkan" Ryeowook mendesah sebal. Ia berpura-pura mencubit pinggang Sungmin dan terkekeh pelan.

"jika aku bertanya mengapa kau lebih memilih bergabung menjadi anggota kelompok menyanyi daripada kelompok tata boga, apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku?"

Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal diikuti senyuman tanpa arti. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa bingung harus menjawab apa.

"karena kau terobsesi dengan siswa tingkat satu bernama Cho Kyuhyun" sebelum Ryeowook membuka suaranya, Sungmin telah menyambarnya dengan kalimat yang menohok hatinya. Apakah benar Ryeowook begitu terobsesi dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. sampai nanti" Sungmin berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, tanpa disangka tatapannya tertuju pada seorang murid di sebuah kelas sedang menggigit pensil berwarna merah dengan pandangan tetap lurus memerhatikan penjelasan sang songsaenim. Tampan. Itulah kesan pertama Sungmin saat melihat sosok Cho Kyuhyun secara sekilas namun seksama.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Dirasakan degupan aneh yang bersarang pada jantungnya. Ia remas kemeja bergaris yang tak lain adalah seragam sekolahnya, tepat di bagian kiri. Ia tak merasa sakit sedikitpun, namun ada hal berbeda yang dirasakannya. Perasaan macam apa ini?

.

.

.

_**Music Room**_

_**04.30PM**_

Sesuai perkataan Kyuhyun, setelah pulang sekolah Sungmin diijinkan untuk melihat kelompok menyanyi itu berlatih. Sesekali pandangan Sungmin disuguhi oleh sikap berlebihan Ryeowook yang mencari perhatian Kyuhyun. Tak jarang Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk kecil membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan mencarikan air mineral untuknya.

Sungmin yang tak tahan diacuhkan oleh 'mereka', memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari ruang musik yang tergolong cukup luas. Ia mulai menghampiri bangku-bangku tempat diletakkannya tas para anggota kelompok menyanyi tersebut. Tatapannya tertuju pada tas hitam dengan gantungan 'CKH' berwarna biru muda sebagai penghiasnya. Ia sangat yakin jika tas tersebut milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya, itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mengambil salah satu bangku untuk tempatnya duduk yang ia rasa aman.

Secara perlahan ia buka resleting tas tersebut dan menemukan sebuah PSP putih di dalamnya. 'ternyata ia tak serajin yang kupikirkan. ia tetap seperti namja kebanyakan, menggilai hal berbau game' pikirnya lagi. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya dengan membuka sebuah tempat pensil hitam bergaris biru tua dan mendapati sebuah pensil merah yang Kyuhyun gigit siang tadi. Sesegera mungkin Sungmin mengambilnya dan mengeluskan pensil tersebut ke pipi kanannya, menikmati serta merasakan sentuhan tak langsung dari Kyuhyun.

"kau tak berniat mencuri barang yang ada di dalam tasku kan?" suara berat yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Sungmin menimbulkan keterkejutan berlebih bagi namja kelahiran Januari ini. Dirasakan saraf-saraf yang ada pada raganya semua ikut menegang. Juga otaknya yang ia paksa untuk bekerja keras, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk berkilah.

"aku..." Sungmin masih berpikir keras.

"tadi aku melihat tas ini terbuka, kukira aku dapat menutupnya. tapi ternyata... sangat sulit untuk ditutup" Sungmin tersenyum bodoh. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat Sungmin seperti ini. Justru di depan Ryeowook pun terkadang Sungmin masih menjaga sikapnya agar tak dibilang kekanakan.

"ah! kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah bisa menutupnya"dengan tergesa Sungmin meletakkan tas hitam tersebut pada tempatnya dan berlari keluar, menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, kemudian mengendikan bahunya pertanda ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan ini.

.

.

.

_**Anyang Street**_

_**Gyeonggi-do, 07.10PM**_

"hyung, kau tahu? Cho Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh tanganku saat kami berlatih piano bersama. tangannya terasa sangat lembut, aku masih merasakan kelembutannya hingga sekarang" saat jalan pulang Ryeowook masih saja bersemangat menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Sejak keluar dari sekolah ia tak hentinya tersenyum lebar, membuat Ryeowok terheran.

"adakah yang salah denganmu hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya hati-hati.

"aku mendapatkan benda berharga milik Kyuhyun" sahut Sungmin seraya mengambil sebuah pensil merah yang tersimpan di saku mantelnya. Ia tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya.

"woah, bukankah itu pensil kesayangannya?" Ryeowook tergelak kaget saat melihatnya.

"kau mengetahuinya?"

"tentu saja! ia selalu membawanya saat di kelas, belajar di bawah pohon, atau kemanapun ia pergi dengan menenteng buku-buku tebalnya. bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?" Sungmin tak mendengarkan penjelasan serta menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook, ia terlalu asyik berfantasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit berlari kecil ditemani senandung pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

_**Sungmin's home**_

_**09.25PM**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk tidur. Akan tetapi pemuda manis yang beberapa bulan lagi genap berusia 19 tahun ini belum terjaga. Pikirannya melayang tak jelas. Digenggamnya secara erat pensil merah –mulai sekarang ia tobatkan menjadi pensil keberuntungannya- yang baru didapatkannya sore tadi, lalu ditempelkannya pensil itu tepat pada bibir plump merah miliknya. Ia tutup kedua matanya, dan membayangkan jika pensil merah tersebut jelmaan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

'ciuman pertamaku telah kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu Cho Kyuhyun. meskipun ciuman ini tidak langsung, aku sangat bahagia' batin Sungmin.

Diletakkannya pensil itu di atas meja belajar oleh Sungmin lalu dilanjutkan beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Melepaskan segala lelah dari tubuhnya dan berharap agar ia kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, menciptakan moment menyenangkan lainnya melalui sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

_**School Field, Anyang Arts High School**_

_**Gyeonggi-do, 08.10AM**_

Udara segar dengan sinar matahari yang secara tak langsung memancarkan vitamin D mengawali hari-hari kedua sahabat ini. Pagi yang cerah dibuka dengan pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas di lapangan sekolah yang bertanah cokelat. Sangat kebetulan sebenarnya, karena kelas Sungmin dan Ryeowooklah yang saat ini akan bertanding.

Sungmin melakukan pemanasan kecil di tepi lapangan, tak disengaja ia menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Kyuhyun. Terlihat duduk pada salah satu bangku penonton yang tak jauh dari lapangan menunggu pertandingan ini, sembari memasang headset putihnya. Sungmin tersenyum, kesempatan ini akan ia gunakan untuk memberikan kesan baik alih-alih dapat menjadi satu-satunya perhatian Kyuhyun di lapangan.

Pertandingan seru itupun dimulai. Sungmin sangat berantusias pada pertandingan ini. Ia gunakan setiap kesempatan untuk menyerang maupun memblock pihak lawan dengan kelincahannya. Jangan salah. Walaupun Sungmin mempunyai wajah cantik terlebih memberikan citra namja lemah, ia sangat berbakat dalam bidang olah raga. Dan bakat inilah yang menjadi satu-satunya kebanggaan Sungmin karena Ryeowook tak bisa mengalahkannya.

Berbeda cerita dengan Ryeowook. Ia lebih memilih berlari kecil di dekat garis tepi lapangan, lantaran takut terkena bola. Jika saja pertandingan ini tak wajib diikuti oleh seluruh siswa namja, Ryeowook akan memastikan tak akan pernah mengikuti kegiatan yang menurutnya begitu menakutkan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dengan baik.

**BUK**

Tepat pada menit ke 27, hal yang tak diinginkan akhirnya terjadi. Ryeowook jatuh terhuyung akibat lemparan bola yang kuat dari salah seorang siswa. Seluruh orang yang melihatnya lantas berlari mengerumuninya, menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"_Ryeowook-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_apa kau masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingannya?"_

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia meringis dan mengaduh secara bersamaan, tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun yang berdiri di barisan paling depan –pada kerumunan tersebut- langsung menarik tubuh kecil itu ke atas punggungnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tak ada satu orangpun menyadari sepasang mata yang meredup, menatapnya dari jauh dengan pandangan getir.

.

.

.

_**Health Room,**_ _**Anyang Arts High School**_

_**Gyeonggi-do, 08.45AM**_

Sungmin terlihat keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan raut wajah datarnya, melihat Kyuhyun terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu masih setia menunggu Ryeowook ditemani headset putihnya yang ia lupakan beberapa saat lalu.

Sungmin berjalan lamban, memberanikan diri bersandar pada kursi putih di samping Kyuhyun.

"Wookie... ia baik-baik saja" ucap Sungmin membuka suara.

"hm? kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun terkesiap mengetahui ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia lepas headset yang terpasang di telinganya, kemudian merubah posisi duduknya sedikit menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk canggung.

"Wookie... dia... baik baik saja" lanjut Sungmin lagi. Ia gugup. Sangat. Jantungnya berdetak 1000 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua tangannya pun berkeringat dingin.

"oh" Kyuhyun hanya ber oh ria lalu memasang salah satu headset ke telinga kanannya.

"kau tak kembali ke kelas?" seolah Sungmin tak mau keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, ia terus menanyakan hal-hal tak penting pada Kyuhyun.

Sesaat setelah pertanyaan tersebut terlontar, Kyuhyun masih terdiam tak bergerak sedikitpun pada tempatnya semula. Justru ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya menikmati lantunan lagu yang tersedia melalui iPod yang ia genggam sejak tadi.

"ah aku melupakan sesuatu sepertinya. Semua orang perhatian pada_nya_. Mungkin kau salah satunya. Jadi bisa kutebak jika kau masih penasaran dengan keadaan Ryeowook, karena ia tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan kan? Sudah kubilang ia baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi pasti ia akan kembali" jawab Sungmin dengan sendirinya.

Lagi dan lagi. Keheningan seakan tak mau pergi dari mereka berdua. Kyuhyun pun tak ada niatan untuk membalas pertanyaan terakhir Sungmin, setelah ia mendengar jawaban sendu dari namja manis di sebelahnya.

"menurutku Ryeowook adalah orang yang paling beruntung di sekolah ini. Memiliki paras yang manis, sikap lemah lembut, mampu mengambil hati orang lain. Wajar saja kalau ia mempunyai banyak teman yang perhatian padanya, juga menjadi kesayangan songsaenim. Jatuh terhuyung saja semua orang yang melihatnya begitu khawatir. Bagaimana jika ia pingsan tadi? Mungkin seluruh warga sekolah berebut untuk membantunya" Sungmin asyik bermonolog tanpa menyadari jika Kyuhyun mendengar dengan cermat seluruh curahan hatinya.

'_Mengapa harus Kyuhyun yang membawa Ryeowook ke ruang kesehatan? Bukankah ada banyak orang yang berada disana? Mengapa tidak salah satu dari mereka saja? Mengapa justru Kyuhyun?' _Sungmin masih melanjutkan keluh kesahnya, kali ini ia tak sempat mengeluarkannya secara langsung. Hanya sebatas di dalam hatinya.

"um.. karena kau sedang duduk disini, aku pun juga masih duduk disini menemani _hyung_" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin. Demi tuhan Sungmin rasa Kyuhyun tak pernah menampilkan senyuman semanis itu selain pada dirinya. Kyuhyun terkenal sebagai namja dingin, serius, atau lebih-lebih tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin merona hebat dibuatnya. Sudah terlupa dibenaknya, kalimat apalagi yang ingin ia katakan sekarang. Sungmin terlalu bahagia, tak sabar menceritakan ini semua pada sahabatnya nanti.

"kau.. tahu jika aku berada dua tingkat diatasmu?" Sungmin bertanya kaku. Ia goyangkan kedua kakinya berharap rasa tegang yang menyelimuti hatinya akan berkurang.

"ehm! siapa yang tak mengetahui namja manis pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo di sekolah kita?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Di mata Sungmin saat ini hanya ada Kyuhyun yang hangat dan ramah, bukan image wajah tak berekspresi yang dibuatnya begitu di depan umum.

"hyung..."

"hm?" Sungmin menahan nafasnya sesaat, ia kehilangan kata-katanya lagi. Detakan jantung yang ia rasa telah kembali normal, kali ini menjadi terpompa lebih cepat.

"hyung... aku..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ada suatu hal yang sungguh ingin ia sampaikan, begitu kesimpulan Sungmin. Ntah karena Sungmin terlalu suka berimajinasi atau bagaimana, ia seolah tak sabar lagi menunggu berakhirnya kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"hyung...aku...aku..."

Apakah ini akan menjadi salah satu momen berharga dalam hidup Sungmin? Namun bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook jika itu benar terjadi?

**TBC/DELETE?**

**a.n sebenarnya hanya iseng mencoba bikin FF berchapter. yang masih ingin mengetahui bagaimana kelanjutannya FF ini, yuks reviewnya ditunggu. Jika responnya bagus akan saya lanjutkan, jika tidak mohon maaf akan saya delete^_^)/**


End file.
